Les paris sont ouverts
by Marina28
Summary: Un séjour avec toute l'équipe pour une conférence prend une tournure inattendue pour House et Cuddy. (Huddy)
1. Chapter 1

Nous sommes lundi 16h à l'hôpital Plainsboro. Le Dr House avait, comme habituellement, demandé à sa patronne des examens des plus farfelus qu'elle avait évidemment refusés tout en sachant qu'il les ferait quand même, tout sa agrémenté de quelques joutes verbales et de commentaires sarcastiques dont seul House a le secret. Une journée toute à fait ordinaire en somme.

House assis à son bureau jouait à un jeu vidéo en attendant les résultats des tests de son patient lorsque Cuddy fit irruption dans la pièce.

**- Non je n'irai pas en consultations ! Vous pouvez remuer ciel et terre et faire n'importe quoi je n'irai pas !** **Quoi que si vous vous déshabillez et que vous...**

**- Stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! En fait je n'étais pas venue pour sa**

**- Et que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite ?**

**- J'étais simplement venue vous prévenir qu'il y a une conférence sur les diagnostiques qui se tient en Californie, vous et votre équipe y êtes conviés.**

**- NON ! **Hurla t-il en se levant de son siège

**- Wilson viendra aussi, notamment pour vous surveiller et aussi parce qu'il y aune conférence en parallèle sur le dépistage des cancers. Je vous accompagne également pour représenter l'hôpital et vous tenir en laisse.**

**- NON NON ET NON c'est hors de question ! **

**- Nous partons ce soir rendez vous à 20H00 tapante devant les portes de l'hôpital une navette viendra nous chercher pour nous ramener à l'aéroport, ne soyez pas en retard. **Dit elle calmement

La doyenne se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie

**- Mais attendez, je..**

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Cuddy se retourna et lui lança avec un sourire en coin

**- Oh j'oubliais, c'est non négociable.**

Elle s'en alla alors, satisfaite de son effet.

Cette femme allait le rendre fou et il devait bien avouer qu'il adorait sa.

House détestait ce genre de réunion débile selon lui. Il savait parfaitement poser un diagnostique, il était sûrement le meilleur diagnosticien du pays, il n'avait en aucun cas besoin d'aller écouter des imbéciles discuter de la meilleure façon de faire. Non définitivement c'était idiot.

House sortit de son bureau et se dirigea alors vers celui de son meilleur et seul ami. Il entra comme à son habitude sans frapper.

**- On doit assister à une conférence et tu le savais !** Dit il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Wilson

**- Bonjour à toi aussi House. Moi sa va merci de demander et toi ? Mais je t'en pris installe toi.**

**- Tu n'es qu'un traitre !**

**- House tu n'en fais pas un peu trop la ? Ce n'est que deux jours ! Tu devrai survivre et puis Cuddy vient aussi c'est l'occasion de te rapprocher d'elle **

**- Oh recommence pas avec mon soi disant amour pour elle. Wilson combien de fois je t'ai répété que nous n'étions pas dans une de tes comédie romantique dégoulinante de bonheur et d'amour ? Au fait Rachel vient aussi ? **

**- J'en sais rien House tu n'as qu'à aller demandé à Cuddy. Et pourquoi sa t'intéresse ?**

**- Si elle vient Cuddy n'aura pas le temps de s'envoyer en l'air avec moi et ses petites gâteries vont me manquer**

**- Mais bien sûre. Maintenant, s'il te plaît laisse moi j'ai du travail.**

**- Tu le sais depuis quand ?**

**- House... **L'attitude de son ami exaspéré Wilson au plus haut point

**- Traite ! Tu as pactisé avec la diablesse au fessier majestueux qui nous sert de patronne ! Je me vengerai mon cher ami je me vengerai... **Dit il théâtralement en sortant du bureau.

Il sortit enfin du bureau de Wilson. Il étai temps celui ci pensait qu'il n'en irai jamais.

House quitta l'hôpital et rentra chez lui. Il devait préparer ses affaires pour ce séjour débile pour assister à une conférence débile avec ses larbins tous plus débiles les uns que les autres. DEBILE DEBILE DEBILE. Voila tout ce à quoi House pensait à ce moment même.

Il arriva néanmoins dans l'entré de l'hôpital à 19h50 précisément. Tout le monde était déjà présent et tous sans exception le regardèrent avec étonnement.

**- Oui bon sa va je suis à l'heure et alors ! Sa m'arrive !**

**- Vous êtes en avance House ! **S'étonna Cuddy **Toutes mes félicitations vous progressez**

Sa l'amusait de le voir aussi s'énervé pour si peu.

Rachel qui était par terre au pied de sa mère applaudit tout en riant

Tout l'équipe se mit à rire sauf House bien évidemment.

**- T'es là aussi toi **? Lui dit il en fixant

**- Ma mère va arriver, c'est elle qui va la garder pendant mon absence, elle ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs.**

**- Oh super sa veut dire que je vais pouvoir profiter de votre corps durant tout le séjour **lui lança t'il aavec un regard suggestif

Cuddy ne put s'empecher de rire

- J**e crois que vous rêvez House** ria Forman

**- Hey ! C'est tres vilain de détruire le rêve des gens ! Personne ne vous a appris sa ?**

Forman ne répondit pas préférant un simple sourire plutôt qu'une réponse qui impliquerai forcément des joutes verbales à n'en plus finir.

La mère de Cuddy arriva alors et salua tout le monde. A moment de saluer House elle s'arrêta devant lui

**- Gregory ! C'est bien toi ?! Oh comment vas tu depuis tout ce temps ? Tu rend toujours la vie de ma fille impossible ? Elle me parle souvent de toi tu sais? Souvent pour se plaindre d'ailleurs **dit elle en riant

**- Maman !** La coupa Cuddy

**- Bonsoir Mme Cuddy, ravit de vous revoir après quoi... 20 ans ? **

Toute l'équipe assistait à la scène éberlué, personne n'avait jamais vu House aussi poli et courtois avec quelqu'un.

La mère de Cuddy finit par prendre Rachel et dire au revoir à tout le monde non sans un petit «** j'espère vous revoir bientôt Greg !** » et un «** Avec plaisir madame Cuddy** » qui exaspéra Cuddy au plus haut point.

Personne n'osa formuler la question de vive voix la question qu'ils se posaient tous.

House ne put s'empêcher d'asséner

**- Ben quoi ?! Vous avez vu le père noël ?**

**- En route** dit Taub pour signaler que la navette était arriver

Chacun pris ses affaires et se dirigea alors vers le véhicule qui les attendait.


	2. Le voyage

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se passa plutôt calmement, même House était resté plutôt calme se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre et de se plaindre de la longueur du trajet.

Une fois à l'aéroport, les bagages déposés, reste les contrôles à passer. Toute l'équipe se trouvait dans la file d'attente, une longue et interminable file d'attente comme dans tous les aéroports.

House, qui commençait à s'impatienter, ne put s'empecher de dépasser tout le monde en hurlant :

**- Attention laissez passer un infirme ! Les infirmes avant les idiots s'il vous plaît ! Allez on se bouge !**

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, on entendait certains passagers exprimer leur mécontentement. Arrivé enfin au bout de la file il observa les deux gendarmes en face de lui

**- Dites moi vous couchez ensemble ?**

**- Je vous demande pardon ?**

**- Je vous ai demandé si vous couchiez avec votre charmante collègue ici présente. Simple curiosité bien sûre ! Parce que : 1. elle n'arrête pas de vous regarder depuis 10 minutes 2. vous préférez faire comme si vous ne le voyez pas et 3. depuis que je vous parle vous n'avait pas cessé de toucher à votre alliance. Donc j'en ai déduis que**

**- Monsieur veuillez vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde et avancer.**

Lui répondit le gendarme sur un ton plus qu'agacé

House se retourna et s'adressa à la personne derrière lui en faisant en sorte que tout le monde l'entende :

**- J'avais raison. Ils fonts des folies de leurs corps dans le local des objets trouvés **

Les joues de la gendarme concernée se mirent à rougir, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire House qui savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison

Quand il traversa le portique, celui ci se mit à sonner.

**- Mettez vous sur le côté et écartez les bras s'il vous plaît**

House obéit en soufflant.

Il se faisait fouiller (le gendarme prit son temps, petite vengeance) et les autres passagers passaient, et continué d'avancer, il vit que c'était bientôt au tour de l'équipe.

**- Bon sa y est ! Vous allez pas me faire une radio non plus ! J'ai rien je suis pas un terroriste et je n'ai pas caché de bombe dans ma canne !**

**- Monsieur calmez vous ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous calmer moi même**

**- Essayez toujours …**

House s'était rapproché de lui, menaçant

**- Ce ne saura pas nécessaire ! Désolé Monsieur je m'excuse de son comportement mais sa ira je l'emmène. Excusez le encore**

Cuddy venait d'arriver, et tira House par le bras tout en le sermonnant

Non mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'aller énerver les gendarmes ! Il était pas possible ! Il avait mal à la jambe elle le savait, et le fait de rester longtemps debout n'arrangeait rien, mais tout de même il exagérait.

Le trajet dans l'avion se passa relativement bien. House fit une petite scène à Cuddy pour avoir la place côté hublot ce qu'il n'obtint pas. En vérité il avait sa pour l'emmerder mais il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir céder, ainsi il pouvait étirer sa jambe dans le couloir de l'appareil.

House était donc à côté de Cuddy, Forman à côté de Chase, Taub à côté de Wilson. D'ailleurs, un jeune homme assis de l'autre côté du couloir n'avait pas arrêté de le « mater » comme lui avait fait remarqué House avec toute la discrétion dont il est possible.

Tous s'étaient vite endormi, fatigué de leur journée de travail. Tous à l'exception de House, sa douleur à la jambe l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Il regarda autour de lui, la plus part des passagers semblaient dormir. Son regard se posa sur Cuddy. Elle avait apparemment rejoint les bras de Morphée. Il ne put détaché les yeux de cette femme tant il la trouvait belle (chose qu'il n'avouerait bien sure à personne surtout pas à Wilson se dit il.) Il la regarda attentivement, détaillant chacune de ses formes. A cet instant, il la trouva magnifique. Elle qui avait un enfant mais trouvait le temps de diriger un hôpital, de le gérer lui (et il était bien conscient que c'était loin d'être évident), d'être en plus un bon médecin... Elle devait être incroyablement forte.

Ses pensées furent stoppé lorsqu'il la vit frissonner. Il réajusta alors la couverture qu'elle avait sur elle et pris sa propre couverture pour lui couvrir les jambes. Il entendit un faible « merci ».

Mince ! Lui qui croyait qu'elle dormait c'était raté. Maintenant, elle allait pensé qu'il était attentionné et en plus de sa il avait froid ! Super, le reste du trajet s'annonçait des plus agréable pour lui...


End file.
